


An Alpha's Carte Blanche

by maderi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (although not mentioned), Age Difference, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Nose and Blood, Confessions, Drug-Induced Heat, Feisty Jason Todd, Hopeful Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Mating, Omega Jason Todd, Pining Bruce Wayne, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: The only way to stop an out of control omega Red Hood's rampage is to mate him off to one of the batpack alphas. All they have to do is induce his heat, and then overwhelm him with pleasure.After all, everyone knows it's easy to break an omega in heat.





	An Alpha's Carte Blanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daemoninwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/gifts).

> This is a Batfam Kinkmas gift to Daemoninwhite! It completely ran away with me, but I hope I at least managed to check one of your wishes.
> 
> I hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas! 💖

"How could you?" Jason whines brokenly, "You were supposed to have my back. I fucking trusted you to have my back, Dick." 

"It's for your own good, Jace. I'm sorry." Dick says regretfully, too ashamed to look at Jason. 

"You sound just like him." Jason spits, betrayal tight like a vice around what's left of his heart. 

"You're out of control, you left us no choice." His older brother tried reasoning with him, but the drugs now in his systems made it hard to focus. 

He needed to get away. Staggering back on unsteady legs, Jason turned to run. The rooftop they'd landed on working in his favor as it paved an easy exit to the next building. 

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, Jace, please." Jason could hear Dick yell behind him, hot on pursuit. 

Swinging off from the next building, Jason headed towards where he'd parked his motorcycle a few blocks down. Dick was quick in the air, but here on street level, Jason had the upper hand. 

Running as fast as his unsteady legs would take him, he passes through alley after dirty alley. He can hear Dick's grunts not too far behind him, still hot on his trail. 

For once, the universe grants Jason an easy escape. His motorcycle roars to life and spins out of the alley he'd parked it in much earlier that night. 

His brother, in the form of Nightwing, had taken to the air once more, refusing to let Jason out of his sight. If it had been any other night, Jason would have compared him to Spiderman, but as it was, Jason had trouble enough trying to focus on maneuvering through the busy streets of Gotham. 

Speeding up, Jason isn't sure if it's the adrenaline from the chase or the drugs in his system that makes his heart beat frantically in his chest, but either way, fear was starting to set in. 

The dot in his mirror that was Nightwing grew smaller and smaller as Jason speeded through the nightlife. He could make this, he could make it out of this godforsaken city. 

His hopes were dashed mere seconds later. The unmistakable roar of the Batmobile's engines penetrated every bone in his body, rattling and aggressive. His heart skipped more than one beat as a full-body shiver raked through him. 

With his focus shifted, the bike wobbled unsteadily for a second, making the rear swing from side to side. With no control over the bike, Jason knew a collision was imminent if he couldn't think of something soon. 

The grapple gun hooked onto a fire escape to his left, hoisting him up and off the bike just in time. His left shoulder protested loudly at the sudden heavy weight of his body as he was firmly pulled towards the building. 

Reaching it, Jason smashed the first window he came to, leaping through the living room of an unsuspecting family. He had to get away from Batman. 

With a loud thud, he smashed through the family's front door, sprinting down the staircase. Bursting through the building's front door, Jason ran out into oncoming traffic. If he couldn't ride his bike, he'd have to get a hold of a car. 

Freedom is never closer, yet further away than when your head is swimming with heat pheromones. Unsteady legs wobble underneath him as the heartbeat in his ears gets louder. The headlights of the car he was gonna jack get closer and closer and for a second, fear rides his spine. 

The gun in Jason's hand is slipping, clacking to the ground as if far away and suddenly the headlights are right in front of him. His calculations were wrong, the car somehow moving faster than he'd anticipated. 

His mind has just registered that he needs to move, needs to jump out of the way if he wants to live. His fight or flight instincts kicking in, overriding his sluggish mind. 

He's too slow like this, he'll get hit for sure. 

A massive force crashes into him, folding around his body as he's lifted upwards and out of the way. The force, Batman he distantly knows, grunts as his body is pulled backward, a ripping sound of fabric tearing echoing in Jason's head. 

He's slowly going limp in Batman's arm, his heavy body going loose and difficult to hold onto. The dizziness is consuming him, pulling him under. He can hear Batman grunting, can feel him coughing along his back. Before his vision goes black he's distantly aware of falling before the sound of the grappling guns pulley goes into overdrive and the line goes taught once more, pulling them upwards. 

He regains consciousness every now and then, on a rooftop, watching Batman cough and wheeze for air beside him. He's missing his cape. 

Nightwing is on the line with Alfred, holding onto Batman's massive form as the vigilante continues to wheeze for air, a big hand clutching his throat. 

He's in the Batmobile, reclined and secured carefully. Batman is driving hastily as something beeps frantically. 

Alfred is chastising Batman and Nightwing as he leans over the table Jason lies on. Lolling his head to the side, he groans as the Batcave comes into view. 

Jason is in a bathtub in what he recognizes is the bathroom in his old bedroom. Dick and Alfred are pouring buckets of ice cubes over his body. Rolling his head to the side, he notes that he's being held up by a strong arm clad in black. 

Looking up, Jason recognizes Bruce's strong jaw from beneath. Relief floods him as a long, scared whine leaves his lips. It brings Bruce's attention down to his face. 

"Hold on Jason," Bruce says with a worried look on his face. 

'Why are you worried?' Jason tries to say, although the thought never leaves his mind. In his drug-induced mind, Jason can't think straight. But if his Alpha is worried, so should he be. 

Whining for his Alpha, Jason doesn't understand what's going on. Distantly, his fight or flight instinct is telling him to get away, the same way his heat addled mind is telling him that he's not close enough. 

Jason has never had a heat before. Years ago, he was killed before his first heat could make an entrance. And after the pit, a heat has just never bothered to grant him a visit. 

Slowly, his head was clearing somewhat. Thoughts were becoming less fogged although his limbs were still sluggish. He registered that Dick was wearing an air filtration mask. 

"It looks like he is coming through." Dick's voice is contorted behind the mask. "Alfred." 

"Master Jason, how are you feeling?" The old beta asks worry and displeasure etched into his face. 

He wants to say 'hot', 'burning', even 'jello'. But what leaves his mouth is another pitiful whine. He's slowly becoming aware of his body, the cold of the ice cubes soothing against his overheated skin. 

"The effects of the Lazarus pit must be interfering with the heat induction," Bruce growls above him, voice as gravelly deep as Jason remembered. 

"You don't say..." Alfred replies dryly, raising an eyebrow to drive home just how deadpan Bruce's comment was. "The young master seems to be coming to though." 

"I think it is time for us to retire." Alfred turns to Dick and nods before leaving the room. 

"You good here?" Dick asks Bruce, the same worried and displeased look that Alfred wore beneath his mask. 

"Yes." Bruce grunts, not looking very pleased from the angle Jason looks up at him from. 

"You don't have to do this. There could be another way." His older brother's voice is oddly filled with sorrow, with regret, and it sets Jason's nerves on fire. 

Whining with confusion, Jason watches as Bruce closes his eyes and sighs deeply, almost in defeat. 

"There's no other way, Dick. If there was, we wouldn't be where we are right now." He says, resignation lacing his voice making something inside Jason hurt. 

Whining, Jason lifts his arms to hold Bruce's face in his hands. Something invisible inside him needs to make Bruce feel better, needs to make his mate smile. 

Mate... 

Jason hadn't visited that thought in many, many years. Forbidden. Disrespectful. Unwanted. Puppy love. Something that would never bear fruit. 

An invisible vice squeezed painfully hard around Jason's chest at the thoughts. Whining louder, this time with heartache, the arm around his chest tightens and Bruce hushes him softly. 

"Jason will resent you for this." 

"I know." Bruce sighs and something in his voice just break Jason's heart. 

"I wish there was another way. For him. For you... I know you um..." Dick doesn't finish the sentence. 

"I know." Bruce looks up at Dick and nods softly. 

"We love you, little wing," Dick whispers as he leans down to kiss Jason's forehead. "We love you so much." 

And then he leaves the bathroom, closing the door to Jason's old bedroom as the footsteps slowly fade away. 

He's lifted up from the ice bath and sat on the sink. The stone and wood creak beneath his significant weight. Bruce's hand never leaves his chest as he bends to retrieve a fluffy towel. 

The soft fabric feels nice on Jason's oddly sensitive skin. It makes his stomach flutter to pool in his groin when the towel lightly brushes over one, then the other nipple. He doesn't know if he moans or not, but Bruce looks up at him apologetically. 

It feels nice to be dried off, to be taken care of after so many years on his own. He spreads his legs when the towel reaches his stomach, the motion making Bruce groan as warm, moist heat rises between them. 

The smell is sweet, pleasant to Jason's nose. Distantly, he's aware of his cock standing at attention, smearing pre-come onto his abdomen. But Bruce is trying him off and Jason is more concerned about the dampness beneath his ass. 

Bruce doesn't touch his midsection at all though, moving straight to Jason's long legs. He's sound enough to keep his spine straight, weak arms supporting his frame on each side as Bruce works on getting him dry. 

He's not far from Jason though, opting instead to turn his body between Jason's thighs to reach his ankles as if to be certain that Jason wouldn't be crashing to the tiled bathroom floor. 

"Arms around my neck, Jason," Bruce says and it sounds almost soft, but commanding. 

They're standing so close to each other, the heat radiating from Jason's body, washing off of the Kevlar of Bruce's suit. Sluggishly slow arms he raises his arms up to hold onto Bruce's neck, wincing slightly as his left shoulder creaks and follows a bit slower than the right one. He doesn’t know why he’s following Bruce’s command, deep down feeling as if he should spit a snarky remark to the alpha. But he’s confused, so confused. 

Bruce's strong arms fold slowly, but firmly around him, one at his lower back, the other beneath his bottom. The slick damp puddle beneath him follows as Bruce lifts him off of the counter, sticky strings breaking as he moves them out of the bathroom, Jason upper body draped over Bruce's shoulder. 

His old room is as huge as he remembered it, looking as if nothing had been touched since that fateful day. Holding tighter onto Bruce's neck, Jason grinds his straining erection into Bruce's abs. The short jerk of his hips slow and uncoordinated. 

From this distance, Bruce smells amazing. His neck is right there, the scent wafting off of the older alpha as if he was in a rut. But rutting alphas had always smelled disgusting to Jason. From an early age, Jason had avoided rutting alphas because of this. But somehow, Bruce's scent had never bothered him. Avoiding his rut with suppressants, Bruce's pre-rut had a pleasant smell that kept Jason up long hours after his bedtime. 

This time though, something was different. Bruce carefully puts him down on the bed before retreating. Whining and reaching out his arms for Bruce, Jason's mind noted the water-resistant sheet covering the mattress beneath him as he watches Bruce slowly undressed beside the bed, the older man refusing to meet his eyes as he does. 

Something in the back of his mind insisted on something not being right, trying to make Jason remember as Bruce crawls onto the bed beside him. A big hand reaches for his face, rough fingers softly caressing his cheek as Jason whines in distress. Something is wrong. Something is awfully wrong. 

"I'm gonna treat you right, Jason. I swear." Bruce rasps as he looks into Jason's eyes. 

'No. Go away...' Jason wants to say, but nothing more than hot, moist puffs of air escapes his lips. 

The deep blue of Bruce's eyes looks sad, so-so sad and Jason wants for nothing more than to make the sadness go away. His desperation for... something grows with every second. The dampness underneath his ass makes the sheets stick to his skin, making his cheeks slide easily against each other with every move. His pucker feels tender, soft and ready as.. as slick slowly seeps out. 

Heat.  
His brain finally lands on what is going on with his body.  
He's in heat. 

The realization forces a new round of desperate, distressed whines from his throat. His sluggish hands move down to feel out the slick smeared between his thighs, bringing the hand up to his face to inspect. 

See-through sticky fluids coat Jason's hand. Spreading his fingers results in the slick stretching between them. For a moment it’s all that he can focus on, fascinated by what he sees. And then... Bruce’s hot mouth all but swallows his hand, wet heat surrounding his fingers as his alpha's tongue spears between each finger, sucking the slick off of them. 

Jason tries to move his hand away, tries to pull away, but the grip Bruce has around his wrist s iron tight. He’s left staring at Bruce licking and sucking the slick off of his fingers.  
Bruce groans, his blue eyes almost alight as they stare into Jason’s and he’s too hot. The room is too hot. He needs... New slick escapes his twitching hole, forcing a long whine from his throat. He needs Bruce, but he doesn’t want him. Not like this, not now.

“P-please, alpha,” He begs, voice unsteady and foreign to his own ears. “S-stop.” The sound is as weak as a hard-boiled noodle, his voice unrecognizable to his own ears. 

“I’ve got you, Jay. I promise.” Bruce smiles sadly, kissing the back of his hand before he pulls back, away from Jason. 

It’s what he want’s, it’s what he needs, but somehow, that feels wrong too. His skin breaks out in goosebumps as the suddenly cool air of the room brushes past his skin where Bruce’s hot body should have been. Was he failing at this too? Was he too much of a fuck-up that he’d even drive away an alpha from an omega in heat? But it’s what he wanted, wasn’t it?

“Shhh....” Bruce shushes him softly as he slowly sits down between Jason’s spread thighs. 

“N-no. Stop!” Jason begs, desperation pitching his voice. “Please, d-don’t do this B-Bruce.

He’s kicking his legs, trying to move back on the bed, but Bruce¨s deep growl has him halting, stopping his fight against the alpha’s wishes. He whines mournfully, the sound hitting the alpha hard as he sees Bruce clenching his teeth together and frown. 

A second later, Jason is all but bent in two. Bruce’s strong arms having hoisted up his lower half to stand erect, massive thighs spread to each side as his weight rests on his shoulders, Bruce’s arms support his abdomen. Jason starts crying seconds before the stingy rasp of a five-o-clock shadow drags along the inside of his cheeks, hot puffs of air brushes against his pucker. 

The sound of his crying and begging for the alpha to stop, to let him go, fill the room, but to no avail. Bruce doesn’t give in to him, doesn’t let go of his body, doesn’t move away. Instead, soft ‘shush’ are whispered into his skin as one of Bruce’s hands comes down to rub his chest in small, comforting circles. A minute passes before Jason’s crying dies down and he’s left breathing hard, eyes wet, red-rimmed and unfocused as they try to find Bruces.

A wide tongue swipes across the slick ring of muscles before repeating the motion again. Jason gasps in surprise, then let a wet moan escape his lips. It isn’t long before he’s a moaning mess, lungs unable to get enough oxygen to do much more than make unintelligent noises. Bruce licks up and down his crack, forearms tightening their hold on Jason’s abdomen as they hold him steady. 

The head of Bruce’s dick slides up and down the small of Jason’s back, leaving him with undeniable proof of how much his alpha s enjoying himself. As if the noises Bruce were making somehow wasn’t proof enough. The massive man has his face firmly embedded in the crack of Jason’s ass, lapping away as if he was presented the best treat in the world, instead of a cheap, lousy dish from a dark alley. 

As if Bruce could detect his thoughts, his alpha lets out a deep growl before spearing his tongue into Jason’s buttery soft hole. The erect muscle passes straight through Jason’s sphincter as if it was a hot knife through butter. 

Fisting the sheets, Jason clamps his thick thighs together, overwhelmed by the sensation of finally, finally having Bruce inside him. He needed more, now, yesterday, a week ago. Bruce is chuckling softly where he’s squeezed between his thighs, the sound warm and full. 

“You have to let go, Jaybird,” Bruce mumbles against him, never letting go of the firm hold he has on Jason’s middle. 

The thought of letting go of Bruce, of letting go of his alpha now when he finally, by some miracle, have him between his thighs, is distressing, sending his heart galloping away in his chest. By the way Bruce forces his neck back and shushes him, he must be making sounds he shouldn’t be. 

It’s all so confusing. He can’t remember how he got to be here, how Bruce would allow it. He himself would even give in enough to hear Bruce out. Cause this had to be Bruce’s doing. Jason had never once in his life been ‘the bigger man’ when it came to Bruce. But then again, Bruce was as stubborn as that gum Jason “accidentally” spat into Dick’s hockey do all those years ago. 

Even if Bruce were to realize what Jason was waiting for, would Jason even have accepted him? Wouldn’t it all have been too little, too late? 

But the calculations of what, where or how quickly disappeared as Bruce’s hand ran up his abdomen and down again to grab hold of his straining erection. Looking down his body at Bruce, Jason had to swallow hard at the look on his alpha’s face. 

Bruce looked as if he would let the world burn as long as he got to be between Jason’s thighs. His big hand looked almost obscene around Jason’s member, the slow, but firm drag up and down, setting Jason’s nerves on fire. He needed more. He needed...

“B-b...” He tries to call Bruce’s name and fails spectacularly. 

“What do you need, Jason?” Bruce’s deep blue eyes are trained on him, holding him prisoner as he waits for Jason to collect his thoughts. 

He continues to stroke Jason’s cock as he waits, thumb sneaking behind his balls t rub his taint on every excruciatingly slow downturn. Trying to collect his thoughts and muscles enough to actually utter a semi-coherent reply becomes more and more difficult by the second. Jason’s burning up and all Bruce does is to pour more gasoline to his already out of control fire. 

“B-bruce...” He eventually lands on, fisted hands unfolding to slowly reach towards his alpha, reaching for Bruce as his eyes fill with tears. “P-p-please.”

He must sound as broken and desperate as he thought when Bruce smiles softly and lets go of Jason’s cock. The bed creaks under their combined weight as Bruce crawls up and lays down on top of him. Even though he’s leaning some of his weight on his elbows, the press against Jason’s body is significant, confines him into the tight space that is his alpha’s body. 

The downright filthy kiss that followed almost had Jason caving in. Bruce's hands held his bangs back as they framed his face, his blue eyes warm and full of something that looked a lot like love trained on his. Bruce’s chapped lips met his in a tender embrace that quickly escalated to something sloppy when Jason keened and spread his legs wider to give Bruce enough space to get even closer. 

Crossing his legs tightly around his alpha’s middle, Jason held on for dear life as Bruce ravished his lips. Bruce’s hips grind against his hips, aligning their weeping cocks at the same time. It’s fat and hot where it slides against Jason’s, sending small sparks of explosions up his spine as Bruce’s foreskin catches against his own. 

“Please, please, please, please, please Bruce, fuck me!” Jason manages to whine surprisingly coherent when Bruce lets up to catch his breath. 

Smiling down at him, Bruce doesn’t move though. Jason’s desperation is quickly reaching an all-time high, too out of it, too hot, too......empty. His hole clenches around nothing, leaking and ready for Bruce to cement their bond, to claim Jason as his mate. 

“I-I need it.” The words sound pathetic to his own ears, but he’s too far gone to actually care about the fact that a Jason not caught in a flaming heat, would have never begged Bruce for anything. 

That didn’t change how things were to go down now. He was too hot and....why was he so hot? 

“B-burning...” Jason complains. At least he thinks he complains because his body is on fire, if not literally, then figuratively.

“I know you are. I’m sorry.” Bruce whispers, kissing his forehead softly before reaching down between them and then...oh!

Thick, long fingers press against his buttery soft hole and then two of them penetrate the loose circle of muscles. It so slow, steady push until they’re buried as far as they can go. Bruce’s eyes are dark where they stare into Jason’s, heat riding high on his cheeks, biting his lip as if this was his very first time with an omega. 

And maybe it was? Jason didn’t much know, didn’t much care at this moment when Bruce’s fingers were as far inside him as they would go. He had played with his own ass every now and then, but to actually have the man, the alpha of his dreams preparing him for... What was this? He felt like he should be remembering something, but as Bruce read his mind, the clever fingers inside him brushed against something so wonderful it sent stars dancing across his vision. 

Breathing hard, Jason’s hips stuttered against Bruces, the fingers in his ass joined by another one as they slowly sank into him just as easily as the first two had. He was so ready to take everything Bruce had to give him, but something must be missing, something must still be in need of preparation as Bruce’s fingers open him wider and wider. 

Because Bruce wasn’t hesitation, was he?  
Jason sniffed the air but didn’t understand the feedback. He was so ready for his alpha, why wasn’t Bruce already fucking him? 

His thoughts must be as hidden as a disco ball from a glass square when Bruce smiles and kisses his lips thoroughly. It takes away the unease he was starting to feel. His heat was confusing in itself, sending him into such a needy headspace for a man he had a complicated past with. But who was he trying to kid, he’d been Bruce’s from day one. 

“I need to make sure I can’t accidentally hurt you, Jay. For my own sake...” Bruce whispers as he rests his forehead onto Jason’s. 

His alpha’s eyes are closed, brows knitted tightly as Jason feels a fourth finger join its brothers, sinking just as easily into him as the others had. The full feeling was calming the fire inside his body, his instincts screaming at him to present, to make his alpha happy. 

Bruce eventually retreats his fingers, finding his own cock beside Jason’s. His hand is slick and warm as it curls around them both, sliding slowly up and down, coating them both before bending his hard erection down towards Jason’s slick entrance. The head catches on Jason’s rim, prodding softly, but never entering. 

“Jason...” Bruce calls and after a few seconds, Jason manages to focus long enough on his alpha. 

The look on Bruce’s face is something Jason has never seen before. It’s unsettling, serious and heavy where it rests on his face. It looks awfully a lot like something Bruce isn’t capable of. It looks like love. 

“If anything hurts, say stop and I will, alright.” His alpha says almost lovingly as he rests his weight on both elbows again. 

Jason feels cold as the air brushes past the skin Bruce just left behind. Heat still radiates from his big body only inches away, but he’s too far away for Jason’s heat struck omega hindbrain. Bruce seems to catch on as he lays back down over Jason’s body again. 

Whining and tightening his hold on Bruce’s back, Jason is finally rewarded when Bruce slowly pushes in. There’s next to no resistance as his alpha’s hot member sinks deeper and deeper still within him. 

Gasping for air, Jason’s head is spinning almost wildly out of control. He’s so confused by the input of getting what he wasn’t and the insistent nagging that it’s not enough. He needs more. 

Bruce is slow, too slow, as he bottoms out inside him, grinding his hips against Jason’s ass to go a little bit deeper. And then he’s retreating before pushing more firmly inside again. The squelching sound is enough to make Jason’s ears burn with embarrassment. He’s so wet and ready for his alpha that he’s making noises. His ass is making noises for Bruce. 

“Heh...” Bruce breathes out, a grin spreading across his lips, “You’re so wet for me, Jaybird. So ready for me.”

Jason’s face is on fire. 

“Such a good omega. So good for me.” Bruce breathes into his neck as his head bows down and his hips smack harder into Jason’s waiting body. 

He can feel his chest expand, can feel his stomach flutter at the praise. He’s a good omega. He’s so good for his alpha. The realization that he’s actually good at something, that there’s something in his life he isn’t screwing up, makes happiness course through his body. 

Smiling into his alpha’s neck, Jason breathes in and feel the puzzle pieces fall into place for the first time. This is what he’s been missing, this is where he has always been supposed to be. By Bruce’s side. They’ve always completed each other, even when nothing romantic was between them. They were two pieces of a puzzle finally connecting. 

“So good, so good, Jason.” Bruce groans, turning his head to catch Jason’s lips. 

“H-harder. Please.” Jason begs hands like an octopus, all over the place. 

His alpha’s thrusts fall harder, the loud smack of slick skin against even slicker skin bounces off the walls in Jason’s old bedroom. It’s impossibly loud in Jason’s sensitive ears, but it’s still not enough. He needs...he needs something more.

“More, fucking m-more, please.” He whines brokenly, confusion so clear in his voice. 

But like anything in his life, if Jason just were to ask for it, Bruce would move universes to give it to him. Bruce’s thrusts speed up, the force hard enough to almost sting where his hips smack against Jason’s plump ass. Rapid breathing ghosts over the sensitive skin beneath his right ear, his neck goose skinned and sensitive. 

“N-need... Knot, Bruce... Please” Jason gasps into his shoulder as Bruce jackrabbits into his body. 

Bruce’s stamina has never been anything but impressive, his hips powering through like a freight train, headed towards one goal; to please his omega. Dragging moans out of Jason seems to be a pointer in the right direction for Bruce, the alpha working even harder to push the next sound out of him. 

Jason moans, whimpers, groans, and gasps, even sobs as he’s nearing his climax. Bruce reads him like an open book, slowing down his thrusts to something with a slow impact as he bottoms out time and time again. Jason’s so oversensitive that when Bruce kisses his lips and presses his heavy weight down on Jason’s cock, his mind explodes in a billion tiny parts. 

He comes so hard his vision blacks out, but then Bruce’s teeth are in the crook of his neck, sharp teeth penetrating heated flesh and then he’s biting Bruce’s neck in an immediate reply. Their mating bond snaps into place like a rubber band to the sensitive inside of a thigh, flooding Jason with emotions he never dared hope for. 

The alpha is putty in his arms and for a second Jason doesn’t understand why too overwhelmed with the new input of emotions. Bruce’s teeth tighten its hold on Jason’s shoulder and then he feels it. Bruce’s knot is expanding rapidly, too fast. The hot flesh pressing against Jason’s insides as hot spurts of Bruce’s come rush inside him. The knot is too big, too thick, too girthy. It has Jason whining and wriggling underneath Bruce’s massive body. 

Bruce is growling softly, trying his best to calm his mate down the only way he can. The knot keeps expanding and just as the firm pleasure is supposed to bleed over to stinging pain, Jason comes hard once more. This orgasm leaves his body boneless as his heart beats frantically in his chest. 

He can feel how pleased Bruce’s alpha is from their bond, can feel Bruce’s worry as his jaw is still locked tightly over the crook of Jason’s shoulder. His knot has stopped growing, a solid mass of muscled flesh where it rests just inside of Jason’s rim, convulsing as Bruce’s cum continues to fill him. 

Bruse slowly lets go of his neck, licking slowly, carefully as the blood falls from the punctures in his neck. A deep, pleased rumble falls from his throat, vibrating through Bruce’s chest and into his own. It’s calming, it's warm, it’s home. Reluctantly getting go Bruce’s shoulder, Jason gives his alpha the same slow attention that he is getting. 

Jason’s frantic heartbeat calms down as the minutes pass by, Bruce’s soothing rumbles never stopping. He’s tired, exhausted even, but his head is buzzing, making connections he can’t quite pinpoint. It’s on the tip of his tongue. 

“Try to sleep, Jay.” Bruce whispers into his neck, “A new wave will come soon.” 

Jason falls asleep to sweet nothing’s whispered into his skin, soft kisses peppered over his neck, over his mating bite. He falls asleep to Bruce’s whispered ‘I love you,’. 

*

He emerges three days later from his drug-induced heat, sore and aching all over. He feels as if he’s gone fifty rounds with Doomsday the way every fiber in his body screams at him. He’s on his side, still connected to Bruce’s massive knot as the man cradles him to his body. 

Rage is slowly seeping in as he starts to remember the events of the previous days. He remembers fighting with Dick, remembers how that treacherous swine stabbed him with something. He remembers how Batman descended on his ass like a bat out of hell and then everything goes a bit fuzzy after that. 

He remembers bits and moments, Bruce between his cheeks, shared breaths, that fucking massive knot exploding in his ass and Bruce biting him. Fucking hell, they’re mated. 

“Calm down, Jay.” Bruce’s deep rumble comes from behind him. Jason wants for nothing more than smash the back of his head against Bruce’s no doubt smug face. 

“The fuck I will, Bruce,” Jason growls before he smashes the back of his head into Bruce’s face. The crunch and howl of pain are satisfying up until the jolt of surprise tugs on the knot firmly embedded inside him. 

Anger fuels him enough to bear down as he twists around, pushing Bruce on his back as he sits astride him, knot twisted and firm against his rim. Bruce’s face is bloodied beneath the hand pinching his nose, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. 

“You did this to me!” Jason snarls, fury burning in his veins as his hands fists by his side. He’s painfully vulnerable where he sits, exposed and open.

The door crashes open as Dick rushes inside the room, a wild look on his face until he registers what he’s really seeing. 

“Oh come on!” He yelps as he shields his eyes, “That’s a sight I’ll never be able to forget, little wing.” And then he’s backing out of the room.

“This is your fault too, dickhead!” Jason roars, “As soon as I get him out of me, there’s nowhere you can hide.” 

“Jason, calm down.” Bruce had the nerve to say. 

“What did you say, old man?” Jason growls as he leans down towards Bruce’s face. 

The alpha has the decency to look away, ashamed. The feelings of regret are flooding their new mate bond. It almost pulls a whine out of Jason, but he manages to bite it off at the last second. 

“Why?” He asks instead, refusing to acknowledge how his voice cracks on the simple question. 

“You were out of control, Jason,” Bruce says, meeting his eyes as he lets the hand pinching his nose fall to the bed. “You left us no choice.”

“I left you no choice?” Jason roars furiously, “I left you no choice? So what, who’s idea was it to drug me, to rape me and force bond me?”

Tears are forcing their way through, but he blinks them away as best as he can. 

“Did you draw a straw, shortest one gets stuck with being mated with me or did you sacrifice yourself, Bruce.” 

It’s unfair, he knows this. His words are designed to hurt, to penetrate that thick skin, to obliterate the heavy cage that surrounds Bruce’s stone-cold heart. They’re designed to rip it apart, to damage Bruce just as much as he’s damaged him. 

“Did you swap filthy stories about how you’d take my virginity from me?” His heart breaks as he utters the words, tears finally spilling over as pain explodes in his own chest. 

Or at least he thinks it’s his own chest. Looking down at Bruce produces a whole different picture than what he had expected. There’s no triumphant smugness, no lazy ‘I just bested you’ glint in his eyes. In fact, it was the complete opposite. 

Never once had he seen Bruce cry before. But tears were falling down his temples as he looked heartbrokenly up at Jason, hands tightly fisted in the bedding as if to keep himself from reaching out for him. Pain and regret playing over every inch of his face. 

Their bond buzzed with pain too. His chest felt heavy, but he wasn’t sure if it was his own chest or if it was...Bruce’s. 

“You have no right to look like that.” Jason bites out as he pounds an angry fist into Bruce’s chest so hard that the heavy thud of impact rings in his ears. But Bruce just lies there, takes the abuse as if ready for his punishment. 

“Why did you do this to me?” Jason almost whispers, the fight leaving him as exhausting from the past few days sets in again. 

“You were out of control.” Bruce’s reply is just as quiet. 

“But did you have to do this?” Jason bends his neck and rises a few inches, tugging on the knot still firmly in place behind his rim. 

Bruce hisses and looks apologetically up at him. 

“Would you have listened otherwise?” He asks and the question takes Jason by surprise. 

Because no, he wouldn’t have. He was on a rampage, mad with rage and hurt. Being mated to Bruce didn’t erase those feelings, though he was calmer, felt like maybe he had been seeing one side of the story for a little too long. Bruce and he never got to talk things out what with all the trying to kill each other. 

“No...” He sighs in defeat, feeling vulnerable and exposed where he sits. 

Bruce reaches for a sheet that magnificently turns out to be clean. He wraps the sheet around him without touching, letting Jason hide his nakedness. Long minutes of complete silence stretched on after that. Neither man looked at the other, or at least that what Jason decided to believe. 

“I fought Dick for the honor,” Bruce eventually says softly. 

“Why?” Jason can’t help but ask, “You hate me, Bruce.” 

“Far from it, Jaybird,” Bruce actually huffs and smiles fondly. “Do you drive me insane, make me more furious than anyone in the universe, sure. But I’ve never once hated you, Jason.”

Jason’s taken aback by the truth in Bruce’s words. The good thing about being mated was that the bond exposed your lying ass faster than anything. Bruce’s bond spoke to him of happiness, of humor, of fondness, but most of all, it sang to him of a love so deep Jason struggled to understand it. 

“I wanted the chance to try to make you happy again.” Bruce continues, still smiling fondly up at him. The scene looks obscene as dried blood colors his face red, his nose swelling steadily. 

“If you don’t want this, Jason, you can have your own life away from me, away from us. I’ll make sure you’re covered for anything you want.”

“And if I want to never see you, never see any of you again, to take a partner, you’d let me?” He can’t help but ask, hissing at the sudden painful sting in his heart that comes both from his own words and Bruce’s reaction to them. 

“If that is what you want,” Bruce says instead of fighting for him. 

He’s not exactly surprised. Bruce never fought for him, but with their mating, no matter how it came to be, he’d at least hoped, if just a little, that Bruce would fight for him. He found that he wanted it, craved Bruce’s desperation like a starving man. But like always, he came up empty-handed. 

The knot releases few silent minutes later and Jason steps out of bed, not caring about the come dripping from his ass as he hisses his way on shaky legs to his bathroom. New clothes sit on the counter, soft, warm and baggy. Jason feels like crying, but the Red Hood doesn’t cry and neither does Jason Todd anymore. 

Except that he does. He cries like a baby, sobs wreaking havoc on him as he collapses in a heap on the shower stall tiles. Curled up in a crying mess, he vaguely registers someone picking him up and moving him to another room. He’s laid down on a soft warm bed, a towel carefully drying off his hair before Bruce steps into the bed from the other side and cradles him close. 

Bruce is warm and big around him, solid muscles and scars, some he recognizes, some he inflicted and some he’s never seen before. Bruce’s heartbeat is slow and firm, slowly lulling Jason out of his emotional breakdown. 

“I love you, Jason.” Bruce’s gruff voice speaks into his hair. 

“I love you with everything I have and if you’ll have me, I’m yours.” He continues, voice firm but still vulnerable. “I’m gonna give this honesty thing a chance from now on. I don’t ever want to see you like that again. Especially not over something I could have prevented.” 

Jason recognizes the words, understands them even. But the fact that they leave Bruce’s lips leaves him bewildered and confused. Bruce had never been honest a day in his life, at least not to Jason’s knowledge. Still, the anticipation and nervousness from the other side of the bond told him that this was actually happening. 

“I’ll say it as often as you need to believe me. I’ll say it every day. If you’ll have me, I’ll never make you regret it for a second. “ Bruce says, but the words sound like they come from one of those bad soap operas that Alfred used to watch. 

“No, that’s a lie.” Bruce halts, making Jason look up at him. 

He’s the very face of serious deep thoughts as he rearranges his thoughts. For as long as Jason has known Bruce, he’s never been a man of many words. Emotions weren’t even an existing word in his vocabulary. It was probably why hearing this sounded so weird to both their ears. 

“You’ll probably be angry with me a lot. I’m pigheaded and stubborn.” Bruce thinks aloud, eyebrows creasing down in a frown. “I’ll never forget an anniversary, but I won’t always be able to be there for one.” He continues, listing stupid facts Jason already knew. 

“Jason...?” He eventually cracks after half an hour of silence and sporadic listed facts. He looks worried, almost scared where he looks down into Jason’s eyes. 

Jason doesn't trust himself to say anything so instead, he leans up and brushes a soft, tentative kiss on Bruce’s lips. Bruce closes his eyes and relief floods through their bond as the slightly bigger man sighs, leaning his forehead against Jason’s.  


“I’m so sorry,” Bruce says and for once, Jason knows that he means it. 

“I know...” He whispers as he tentatively dares to run his fingers through Bruce’s short hair for the first time. “I know, Bruce.”

They’ll need to talk about what happened eventually, but right now, that could wait. Jason doesn’t feel like smashing something out of rage, doesn’t feel like biting off Bruce’s head or beat Robin’s into bloody pulps. He’s content for the first time since...he can’t actually remember when, having sacrificed that memory long ago. 

Somehow, he knows they’ll be alright this time around. Two emotionally constipated, stubborn men would maybe never sort through their problems, but now, everything was different. Neither one could hide their feelings behind a mask of indifference anymore. This would be a blessing for the both of them... eventually. 

“I love you too.” He whispers before kissing his mate softly. 

~ THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ✨✨ Merry Christmas! ✨✨


End file.
